<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Contract by CreatureOfTheNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952725">Blood Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight'>CreatureOfTheNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motionless in White (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, daddy but as a respect thing, vampire!Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden agrees to become a companion for a vampire. It was a simple arrangement. They feed off him, he gets paid. But it isn't really as simple as he thought it would be. Can Aiden handle it all or will he back out, leaving Chris without a food supply?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interview with a Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo... I have really bad writers block and I decided to write this in an attempt to make writing other stuff easier. I kinda know where I want this to go but I'm not 100% sure. Proof read only by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it finally time? Had they finally found someone who was compatible with me? Nearly 3 months of testing, personality tests, and several interviews were hopefully finally paying off. I tapped my foot nervously in the empty interview room. My caseworker had left to retrieve a potential vampire companion. See, I was currently trying to find a vampire willing to share an agreement. They feed off of me, I get paid. But of course, it wasn’t just for money, although I really needed the money. The idea of helping someone and making sure someone is fed makes me happy.</p>
<p>      Not once, not twice, but four times I have been passed over. I passed all the health screenings. No diseases, illnesses, or disorders that may impede my ability to give blood. My mental health screening was a little bit iffy, but I had a referral from the therapist, saying that I was mentally fit. The only thing the caseworker, Clare, had warned me about was that I smoked. As you can imagine, everything that goes into a human body changes or affects the blood in some capacity. Some vampires were very picky, wanting only humans that ate certain foods or avoided certain foods. She told me that sometimes it takes a while for someone who smokes to be placed with a companion. She actually urged me to quit.</p>
<p>     My thoughts were cut short by the door of the office being opened. I tried to stay calm as Clare entered the room. She smiled brightly, turning to wait for the person following her to enter the room so she could shut the door. My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him. I had no preference for gender, but I assumed most vampires chose the opposite gender. He was a very intimidating man. He stood well over six feet tall, towering over Clare. Long black hair framed his face in just the right way. His features were sharp, and his body was lean but muscular. He wore a black on black suit with no jacket. The top 3 buttons on his shirt were undone, and his sleeves were rolled up. My eyes scanned over the several tattoos peeking out of his shirt. From what I could tell, his entire chest and both arms were covered. His posture was relaxed, his hands in his pants pockets but I had to turn away from him and look down at my shoes to try and start breathing again. He was gorgeous but had an air about him that made me uneasy.</p>
<p>      “Aiden, this is Chris. Chris, this is Aiden, his profile is the one you picked out. Why don’t we have a small interview, and decide what to do from there.” Clare walked to the other side of her desk, shuffling through her papers as I turned my head ever so slightly to peak up at Chris. My breath hitched as I was met by chocolate brown eyes staring down at me. He had stepped much closer to the couch I was sitting on. He smiled down at me, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his pearly whites.</p>
<p>      “May I sit?” His voice sounded like honey. Unable to trust my own voice, I simply nodded and quickly turned my eyes back to my shoes. I felt so underdressed. I had a random shirt and black jeans on. My shoes were scuffed to hell and my brown, neglected hair laid however it pleased. The couch dipped ever so slightly next to me, making me realize just how small this stupid couch was.</p>
<p>     “So, let’s start with you Chris,” Clare began. “You have already read Aiden’s profile, so you know more about him then he knows about you.” Clare smiled at me warmly, then turned her attention back to Chris. “Does that sound fair?”</p>
<p>     “Of course, Ma’am.” Clare blushed slightly before focusing on her papers. I peeked at Chris again to find a slight, smug smile pulling at his lips.</p>
<p>     “We require all of our companion applicants to be over 21, but also that our vampire companions to be at least 5 years from their turning date. Can you confirm how old you are and any related information you want to share for Aiden?” Chris turned his attention to me once again. I shifted in my seat a bit.</p>
<p>     “Of course,” he spoke, not breaking eye contact. “I was turned shortly after my twenty-fourth birthday. That was over thirty years ago.” I nodded, listening intently but unsure what to say. How has the man not found a companion yet? Most vampires his age have already found a lifetime partner. Most vampires in the program were barely old enough to be in it. “I hope my age doesn't bother you,” he tacked on, his expression falling a bit.</p>
<p>      “I- No. It doesn’t bother me.” My voice came out a little breathy. I really wanted to ask him if it bothered him. Instead, I decided to talk about my own age. “I just turned twenty-three. You’re not much older than me.” I smiled, hoping my little joke didn't offend. Chris chuckled, a smirk spread across his face.</p>
<p>     “Now Chris,” Chris turned his attention back to Clare. “I assume you read that Aiden smoked. Is there anything you want to know about his diet or habits that may impact your decision?”</p>
<p>     “I did see that you smoked, it doesn't bother me. Just means I get more nicotine in my life.” I laughed a bit under my breath. “But I do need to know, what’s your favorite food?” No one had ever asked me what I liked. Usually, they simply stated what they wanted me to eat and what not to eat and asked if I could handle that.</p>
<p>     “I love Chinese food, but nothing beats some homemade pasta.” Chris nodded, it looked like he was thinking. “Is there something you wouldn’t want me to eat?” I asked a bit hesitantly. Maybe he just didn't know he could demand something like that. He looked a little shocked but thought about it for a minute.</p>
<p>     “I mean, I’m personally not a fan of lamb, but I’ve never drank from someone who has eaten it.” The laugh that came out of me caught both of us by surprise.</p>
<p>     “I hate lamb.” Was all I could get out before I laughed again. Was that really it?</p>
<p>     “Then I guess we have nothing to worry about.” Chris stared at me intently for a few moments before Clare cleared her thought. I had actually forgotten she was there.</p>
<p>     “One last question for you Chris. How often would you like to meet with Aiden?” He seemed to think about the question carefully. Like he wasn't really sure himself.</p>
<p>     “I’m cleared for three times a week if you need to feed that often.” Chris looked to Clare, I coulda swore he looked worried. She simply nodded in agreement with me.</p>
<p>      “I feel like three times it a bit much Aiden.” The way my name rolled off his tongue made me feel like he was made to say my name. “What about two smaller feds to start, till I get used to regular feedings again. Then we could move to one larger feeding a week.”</p>
<p>      “Would that be enough?” I wasn’t a vampire, obviously, but I couldn’t imagine only eating once a week.</p>
<p>      “I don’t want to put too much strain on your body.” And with that, he turned back to Clare. “ If Aiden is in agreement, I would like to accept this agreement.” Clare nodded and turned her attention to me.</p>
<p>      “I agree,” was all I could say. Had he really made up his mind that quick? No other questions or demands?</p>
<p>     “Perfect! I'll just need both your signatures and then of course since this is Aiden’s first time being a companion, we suggest your first feeding to happen here.” Chris turned to look at me before he took the pen from her to sign, promptly sliding the pen and paper to me. I could feel his eyes on me as I signed the paper, passing it back to Clare.</p>
<p>     “Aiden,” he said, getting my attention. I looked back at him, his face was very serious. “I must insist on having our first meeting here. You don’t know how your body will react, and I would feel much more comfortable here, where someone is close by to help. Just in case.” I nodded, my face heating up a bit. He seemed to genuinely care about my health.</p>
<p>     “I won't be available again until the end of the week. Saturday most likely. We can start today, or wait till then. If you can wait, that is.” Clare looked to her calendar, a worry line formed between her brows.</p>
<p>     “If today works, I feel that would be best. I fed a few days ago, but I fear that waiting that long for our first time maybe a bit dangerous.” With that, Clare stood and walked to the door. Chris stood, offering me his hand to stand up. I smiled sheepishly. Here we go I guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pain in the Neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to say once again that I am using this story to get through writer's block. That being said, I haven't been going through my usual proofreading and rewriting processes so this one may not be as clean and put together as my other stories. I may come back and do all that at a later date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried my best to keep my breath even and my heart rate down but to be completely honest, I was nervous as hell. I thought that I had prepared myself enough but obviously not. I quickly glanced at Chris as he spoke with Clare. They were discussing what all the precautions were for his first feeding. We would be alone in the room but the far mirrored wall was one-way glass. A security guard would be posted outside the room and a doctor and Clare would watch from the one-way glass.</p>
<p>Chris was currently discussing what type of force would be used if need be. He had told Clare that a high voltage taser would work unless he was still feeding off me. He was worried that they could hit me or I could get shocked through him. Clare insisted that I would be perfectly fine and nothing would go wrong, but agreed to have the guards use brute force until I was clear of him, then tasers. </p>
<p>"Aiden?" I glanced back at Chris. Both him and Clare were staring at me. "Are you sure Aiden? You can back out." </p>
<p>"I'm sure. Just a little nervous I guess." I forced a smile. Clare took that as an answer and left, the door swinging closed after her. Chris didn't seem so convinced. He stepped toward me and gestured to the couch.</p>
<p>"Why don't you sit?" I nodded and turned to sit, but wasn't sure where to sit. Chris chuckled a bit, having known the question before I could ask. "Anywhere is fine. I'll accommodate to you." I decided to sit on the middle cushion. Chris sat on the edge of the cushion to my right, slightly turned to me.</p>
<p>"What type of music do you listen too?" My question seemed to catch him off guard. I smiled a little, knowing that if I could just talk casually a little bit, my heart would calm down.</p>
<p>"I listen to a wide range of music. I see you listen to heavier music." Chris gestured to my shirt, causing me to look down, not remembering what I had thrown on in my hurriedness this morning. Of course, I had thrown on my Otep shirt.</p>
<p>"You know Otep?" An amused look tugged at Chris's features.</p>
<p>"I do, in fact, know of Otep. Are they your favorite band?" I shook my head,  trying to think real hard. I loved so many different bands that it was hard to pick just one. </p>
<p>"I like so many bands, but I'd have to say that right now I'm on a huge In This Moment kick. I saw them live a few years ago at a festival and was instantly hooked. But for nostalgia sakes, I'd have to say Black Veil Brides. They were my gateway band into the heavier stuff." I stopped myself. I knew once I started to ramble, there was no stopping me.</p>
<p>"I saw In This Moment a few months ago," Chis smiled before continuing, "Maria is a sweetheart." The way Chris said that, made me think he wanted to say more. "You've seemed to calm down. May we start?" I blinked a few times. I had completely forgotten why we were even here talking in the first place. </p>
<p>"Yaa," was all I could get out. I felt a bit better but now my brain was focused again. Chris slowly turned and leaned closer to me. He turned his head so his mouth was inches from my neck. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes, trying to hold as still as I could.</p>
<p>"Aiden," Chris's breath washed over my neck, making me shiver, "lean back on the couch. And please start breathing again." I could hear the smile in his voice. I stopped holding my breath and leaned back. I decided to not open my eyes and simply lean my head to the side, supported by the back of the couch. A firm but gentle hand settled on my right shoulder. The back cushion shifted behind me and I peeked to see his other hand was rested on my left side, making it easier for him to lean over me without putting his weight on me. </p>
<p>I tried to breathe normally as I reclosed my eyes. I was boxed in. A few seconds passed before he spoke again in a low whisper for only me to hear. "Deep breath, Aiden. If you hold your breath your ganna pass out." I took a few deep breaths when a sharp pain took me by surprise. I gasped, feeling his fangs leave my neck a moment later, but not his mouth. I could hear and feel the soft sucking. </p>
<p>My body relaxed a bit as my head began to swim. I could feel the soft pull of him drinking and it made me feel a little lightheaded; like I was falling. My right hand left my lap and found the front of his jacket, grabbing at it as tight as I could to try and ground myself. The hand on my shoulder rubbed soft circles. And just as like that he stopped sucking and instead now was lightly licking over the wound. I gasped a bit again. It was tender, but the feeling of his tongue on my neck was not what I had prepared for.</p>
<p>My brain registered the soft click of the door opening, but I didn't really think about it. All my focus was on the softness of Chris's tongue on my neck and the feel of his hand messaging my shoulder. Chris lifted his head and a warm rag was pressed to my neck. </p>
<p>"I can do it." Chris's voice was low. His hand left my shoulder and the pressure on my wound shifted. I slowly blinked my eyes open to see Clare standing off to my left by the couch with medical supplies in her hands. She smiled down at me but turned her attention back to Chris. </p>
<p>I turned my head to look at him, realizing exactly how we were positioned. Chris had one hand rested on the back of the couch to my left, his right hand held the rag to my neck, his right knee was pressed into the couch on my right side to support him and when I turned my head, his face was inches from mine. I blushed as my heart began to flutter.</p>
<p>"Aiden. If you let go, I can get you cleaned up." I felt my face heat up more, realizing I was white-knuckling my grip on his jacket. </p>
<p>"Sorry," I whispered, let my hand drop back to my lap. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned back, adjusting to sit next to me.</p>
<p>Chris cleaned and dressed my wound, taking extra care to be gentle. After he was done, he stood, offering his hand to me. I took his hand, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Once I was on my feet, I wobbled a bit but was able to follow Chris and Clare to the lobby, where Chris picked up a water bottle and a cookie and handed them to me.</p>
<p>"Please eat." Was all he said before turning to Clare. I took a few swigs from the water bottle before taking a few small bites of the cookie. I stayed silent, listening to them talk about the logistics of what Chris had to do to stay my companion. Report all future meetings when they were made, report after each meeting, monthly in-person reports, blah blah blah. I tuned them out and focused on the large windows in the front of the window. Dark clouds had rolled in and looked as if they would let loose at any time.</p>
<p>"As for you Aiden," I turned back to Clare. "Health checks are required every month. If you need help finding an approved doctor you can always call me. Oh, and I will be calling you bi-weekly for a phone report."</p>
<p>"Of course. Whatever you need." I smiled and looked back outside. There was no way I was going to make it back to my apartment before it began to rain. I was going to have to get an Uber. I slid my phone from my pocket, attempting to order an Uber when I started to wobble again. I put my hand out to steady myself.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Chris's voice sounded worried.</p>
<p>"Yaa I'm okay. A little lightheaded is all. I'll be okay." I took another bite of my cookie, then a drink of water.</p>
<p>"Are you able to drive?"</p>
<p>"I didn't drive. I'll just get an Uber." I continued to try and get an Uber when a hand quickly took my phone from my hand. I looked up to see Chris holding my phone.</p>
<p>"I'll take you," was all he said before putting his hand on my lower back, guiding me out of the building and into the parking lot. I attempted to protest but he simply shook his head and opened the passenger door to a sleek black car. I wasn't good with cars but I could tell it was expensive. After getting in, Chris handed me back my phone and closed my door. He was at the driver's door in a split second.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do this." I buckled my seatbelt anyway.</p>
<p>"It's the least I can do. We are both invested in your safety now." The smirk on Chris's face made me laugh. He wasn't wrong. "Now where too?" I told him my address, feeling a bit embarrassed. I lived in this tiny crappy apartment with my best friend. The drive was pleasantly quiet. Tiredness had started to take over. Feeding a vampire was draining. Literally.</p>
<p>Chris put the car in park in front of the apartment complex. He turned to me as if he was going to ask me something, then decided not too.</p>
<p>"So... I don't live alone. It would be hard to plan for us to meet here when my roommate isn't home." I turned to look out the window, I could see our apartment. I laughed under my breath, noticing the curtains pull back, then shut suddenly. Kate was home.</p>
<p>"You could come to my place. Or we could get a room at a hotel. I know of a few that are equipped for meetings like ours." I shook my head a bit. I couldn't afford to pay by the hour at that kinda place.</p>
<p>"Your place is fine if that's okay with you." Chris smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"I put my phone number in your phone, so when you know when your free next, just text me." I looked back down at my phone. It hadn't moved from my lap the whole ride. How the hell? Chris laughed as I slowly picked it up and looked through my contacts and he wasn't lying. </p>
<p>"Yaa... Ill text you. And thank you." Chris simply nodded as I got out of the car and made my way to the lobby. I turned back to see him watching me. He didn't pull away till the elevator doors were closing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Sudden Movements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sexual content beware! Read at own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The week passed pretty quickly. I was busy most days working and doing school work at night but my roommate had found time to cornered me after my first feeding with Chris. She wanted to know everything. Did it hurt? What did it feel like? Was he nice? What was the pay like? </p>
<p>     I answered most of her questions but I left out some of the more embarrassing stuff. Like how good looking I thought he was and how it actually felt good. I just told her it was hard to explain; that I could feel the blood being pulled from me. </p>
<p>     About halfway through the week, I texted Chris to let him know I was available on Saturday night after I got off work. He offered to pick me up from work, but I declined. Closing down the book store was never the same. I could get out 10 minutes after closing or 2 hours after closing. I didn't want him waiting for me. I told him that I would drive my roommate's car and I'd let him know when I left work.</p>
<p>     Now it was just 10 minutes to closing and I knew it was going to be a long time before I got out. I had to clean and stock the shipment of books we had gotten earlier that day. I had tried to get it put away before closing but we were fairly busy. I slid my phone from my back pocket, quickly texting Chris, hoping that no one saw me.</p>
<p>                                        <em>   I may be pretty late... long day. Hope I'm not keeping you up.</em><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>                      No worries. lol I don't sleep much these days.</em>
</p>
<p>     I laughed a bit, shaking my head. Of course he didn't sleep much. He was a vampire.</p>
<p>     I turned my attention back to work. I sped through the cleaning, trying not to cut too many corners and tagged and shelved most of the books before my coworker had gotten done counting the registers down and putting money away in the savings.</p>
<p>     "What's the hurry, Aiden? Got a date?" She winked at me from between the books on the shelf.</p>
<p>     "Actually yes." Taylor peeked through the books at me again, a small look of shock on her face. </p>
<p>     "Is she pretty?" I laughed, which only confused her more.</p>
<p>     "HE is nice looking I guess." Taylor stepped around the bookshelf.</p>
<p>     "He? I didn't know. I apologize." Her face got real serious all of a sudden which made me laugh more.</p>
<p>     "No. On my god look, he's my vampire companion." A look of relief washed over her as she glanced at my neck. My high collar polo covered two tiny spot band-aides perfectly.</p>
<p>     "Oh okay. You had me there for a minute. I thought you were gay and I never noticed."</p>
<p>     "I'm not gay," is all I said, going back to shelving the books. But what I wanted to add was that I wasn't straight either. I had never really put much thought into my sexuality, but I knew that sometimes I liked a woman, and sometimes I liked a guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     I was out of the store and on my way to Chris's house in just under an hour after closing. I slowed down and turned the radio off so I could concentrate on finding the right house. I pulled in front of a nice suburban home at the end of a culdesac. The modern styled home was beautiful. </p>
<p>     I stepped up onto the steps of the porch as Chris opened the front door. He was dressed in a dark Tshirt and black jeans. A very different look then I last saw him in. I smiled up at him.</p>
<p>     "Hey," was all I could think to say. As I stepped up to the door, I could see his eyes much better. His chocolate brown eyes had a hint of red to them. I shivered a bit, my natural instinct telling me to run.</p>
<p>     "Good evening, Aiden. Please come in. Do you want anything to drink?" I followed Chris inside, telling him that water was fine. The house had a beautiful open floor plan, allowing the kitchen to gracefully connect with the living room. I followed Chris through the living room to the kitchen and sat down at the island. </p>
<p>     "You have a beautiful home." I looked around the kitchen, impressed with the high-end appliances.</p>
<p>     "Thank you. I had it built so it felt really open. I love the feel of high ceilings." I glanced back at him as he set a glass of water in front of me. </p>
<p>     "Me too." I took a sip of my water, not really knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>     "I wanted to talk to you about something." Chris leaned against the counter opposite of me.</p>
<p>     "Okay." Was this it? Had he decided that he didn't want to continue our agreement? My heart stuttered a bit in anxiety.</p>
<p>     "Aiden, please calm down." Chris now wore a pained look. I nodded and looked down at my cup clenched in my hand. "I just wanted to talk about how tonight is going to go. I am hungry. Not the hungriest I've ever been but I am hungry." I took a sip of my water again.</p>
<p>    "What do you need from me?" Chris's expression softened. </p>
<p>     "I just want you to know that I may take more then I did last time. And please, no sudden movements." I nodded slowly.</p>
<p>     "Do you wanna go ahead and start? I don't want you to suffer through small talk." We both laughed a bit.</p>
<p>     "If you wouldn't mind, that would be great. The couch would be best. I'll get what we will need to clean you up if you'd like to walk very slowly to the couch." I could see the discomfort in his posture now. He was smiling but his body was ridged. He was even leaning away from me. </p>
<p>     "Yaa..." I slowly stood, taking my glass with me. I took my time walking across the room before taking a seat on the couch. After I was fully seated, I heard Chris let out a breath as if he had been holding it from behind me. After a few moments, he appeared from the back of the couch, laying some basic medical supplies on the coffee table. I slowly set my cup down and glanced over everything.</p>
<p>     "Do you need anything else, Aiden?"</p>
<p>     "No, I think I'm okay for now. How do you want me?" before I could even register what I said, Chris let out a chuckle. I blushed and looked down at my lap. Had a really just asked him that?</p>
<p>     "If it's okay with you, I'd like to bite your left side today so I don't scar the right side."</p>
<p>     "That's fine," was all I could choke out. My embarrassment had a good hold on me still.</p>
<p>      Chris sat down to my left and I slowly leaned back, turning my head so he had more room. I closed my eyes when I felt him touch my shoulder just as he had before. His other hand gripped the couch on the other side of me as he leaned in.</p>
<p>      "Breathe," he all but whispered into my neck. I hadn't even realized I wasn't. After a few moments, Chris's lips touched my neck, but he didn't bite right away. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. I was about to ask if everything was okay when he slowly sank his fangs into my neck. He was slower in his actions than before. He took a moment before pulling back enough for his fangs to slid out for him to begin to drink. The sound that left my body when he began to suck could only be described as a moan.</p>
<p>      Before really thinking about it, I pulled my hand up to cover my mouth in shock. Suddenly, Chris was in my lap, his legs on either side of mine. His hand on my shoulder gripped a little tighter as his other hand snatched my wrist and pressed it into the back of the couch. A literal growl escaped his throat as he pressed his chest to mine, pinning me to the couch. I groaned in response, my head swimming. </p>
<p>     Even after his sudden show of strength and possessiveness, Chris continued to drink slowly. The pull fo him drinking, the lightness I was feeling, and being 100% pinned down made my body respond in ways I would have nightmares about. A heat began pooling in the pit of my stomach, and when Chris shifted slightly in my lap, my hips stuttered up into his body. This earned me another growl and he tightened his grip on my wrist. </p>
<p>     I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as hard as I could. I tried to think of anything but the very gorgeous man pinning me to the couch. My mind felt foggy and slow. Like I was trying to swim through quicksand. </p>
<p>     I had finally settled on thinking about work when Chris moved his hand from my shoulder to press his palm into my chest. I tried to keep my breathing steady but now I was hyper-focused on his body against mine. At this point, I was pitching a good size tent in my jeans and I began to pant. Each drag of blood from my neck sent shocks of electricity straight to my dick.</p>
<p>     Chris shifted again, putting more of his weight on my thighs. My hips jerked, and my free hand gripped onto his leg. I felt like I was going to pass out. Everything was just too much. Chris removed his hand my chest to grab my free wrist. I tried to think but suddenly Chris had me laying on my back, both arms pulled above my head, his lips never leaving my neck. I moaned once again and that's when Chris suddenly ground his body down into mine. My hips jerked, chasing the friction. </p>
<p>     Chris was now steadily growling while grinding his body into mine. A string of gasps and whines slipped between my lips. I could feel Chris's cock pressing against mine. He suddenly began sucking much rougher at my neck and I felt his fangs catch on the open wound and I whimpered and squirmed in his grip. This was it. I couldn't hold on much longer. I was going to pass out.</p>
<p>     As if on cue, Chris became extremely still. He stopped sucking and slowly began to lick at my neck. My body buzzed and my brain felt like static. A cool rag replaced his mouth. My wrists were free but my limbs didn't listen to my brain when I told them to move. I could hear myself panting like a dog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner with a Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have somehow become very invested in this story and work on it way more than I should. This was supposed to be a side project to work on when I had writer's block... Well, not anymore I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After a few minutes, I had calmed down but refused to open my eyes. Chris had removed himself from straddling me and was now cleaning and dressing my neck. I slowly peeked through my eyelashes to find him sitting on the ground next to the couch. I could see a bit of blood tinting his lips, which made my now softening cock twitch in interest. </p>
<p>     He finished taping down the gauze and turned his attention to cleaning the wrappers and rag from the coffee table. I laid there for a moment after he had gotten up before slowly pulling myself up to sit. My vision went a bit dark and my brain felt like mush. I pressed my back to the arm of the couch and leaned my head to the side so the back of the couch could support it. I pulled my knees to me, trying to make myself small. A deep red blush tinted my face and neck. 'I'm never leaving my house again,' I thought. The embarrassment was too much.</p>
<p>     "Aiden, can I sit with you?" Chris's voice was gentle and low. I simply nodded and pull my legs closer to me. I refused to look up from my knees as he sat on the cushion in front of me. "I'm sorry." His voice was riddled with pain. "If you would like to end our agreement, I understand." I jerked my head up to look at him. He hung his head, staring down at the floor. His black hair created a curtain so I couldn't see his face.</p>
<p>     "No, I.." my throat was raspy but I pressed on. "I don't want to." Chris continued to stare at the floor.</p>
<p>     "I was rough for no reason. I did things... I touched you without your permission." Chris rubbed his hands on his knees in what I can only assume was anxiety. </p>
<p>     "You didn't hurt me. And I would have told you if I wanted you to stop." I had to swallow my embarrassment and admit to him that I did in fact enjoy it. Even if my brain told me I should be ashamed of it.</p>
<p>     "I had no right to touch you like that." Chris put his face in his hands. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I didn't want to make things worse. </p>
<p>     After a moment, I slowly uncurled my legs from my chest and leaned toward Chris. I knew he knew I was getting closer to him. There was no fooling a vampire's senses. I slowly reached my hand out to place my hand on his shoulder, ready to back off if he told me too. Chris lifted his face and turned to me, his eyes glistened from the tears that threatened to spill.</p>
<p>     "This is me giving you permission to touch me." I tried to keep my voice even, but I couldn't hide the sound of my racing heart. "I would not allow anyone to touch me in a way I wouldn't want." Chris scoffed a little but didn't turn away from me. "I trust you, Chris. With my life. Literally. Every time I agree to see you, I am trusting that I will walk away just fine." I could see the thoughts bouncing around in Chris's head. I wanted to ask what he was thinking.</p>
<p>     "When you moved, I thought you were going to push me away. My body moved before I could think and then you responded so nicely to me." My face grew hot again and I had to look away from him.</p>
<p>     "I'm sorry I acted the way I did." I couldn't say any of what had just happened, but I hoped that he knew what I meant. "It felt like my body just moved on its own."</p>
<p>     "Did you hate it?" The question hung in the air for a moment.</p>
<p>     "No," I whispered. I couldn't lie to him. A hand gently wrapped around my wrist, pulling my hand to him. I slowly turned to watch Chris press my palm to the side of his face. He gently kissed the inside of my wrist.</p>
<p>     "Can I touch you like that again?" My heart sped up and I held my breath. My mind was doing circles but no prominent thought really stuck out beside one.</p>
<p>     "Yes." I stared into his eyes as he seemed to look into my soul. I waited for anything, anything at all from him.</p>
<p>     "I made some lasagna for dinner. You need to eat." My forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment until Chris stood, still holding my hand. He helped me up and guided me back to the kitchen with his hand on my lower back. He pulled a chair out for me and made sure I was fully seated before stepping away.</p>
<p>     The shift in energy was jarring but I didn't know how to ask about my confusion. One minute he was asking to touch me and then he's serving me lasagna and orange juice?</p>
<p>     The rest of the night was light-hearted. Light chit-chat about music, food, and hobbies. Chris wanted to accompany on my way home to ensure I was indeed okay, but I drove myself so he'd have to walk back home. I wasn't having any of that. </p>
<p>     Just past midnight, he walked me to the car. When I opened the door to get in, Chris gently grabbed my wrist. When I turned back to him, he was closer than before. I had to crane my neck back so I could look at him. He slowly leaned down, but instead of kissing me like I thought he was going to, he whispered in my ear to be careful on my way home.</p>
<p>     I found myself speechless once again. He had that effect on me. So when he straightened back up, I squeaked an "I will" and quickly got into the car. My heart raced the whole way back to the apartment. So much had gone on between us in such a little time.</p>
<p>     I sat perched against the headboard of my bed staring my phone. I had typed out a message to Chris but I quickly erased it. I typed out another message, then deleted it. I leaned my head back and groaned. I felt like a high schooler with a crush. I did end up texting him, but it wasn't what I wanted to say.</p>
<p>                            <em>                              I'm home now</em><br/><em>         Good. Glad you made it safe.</em><br/><em>          Sleep well</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>     The day dragged on as if it would never end. It was extremely slow at work. I already had mine and Taylor's extra work done for the day and it was still four hours to closing. I decided to deep clean and organize the back storage since it was slow enough that Taylor would most likely be able to handle the front on her own.</p>
<p>     As I was moving the last box out of storage, Taylor came around the corner.</p>
<p>     "Mind if I take a smoke break?"</p>
<p>     "No, go ahead. I'll take one after you." Taylor nodded and headed toward the back door. After carrying a box upfront, I began to pull out books and organize them. Occasionally checking if a book needed to be restocked. I was down one of the aisles when the front door dinged. I finished shelving the books in my arms and turned to step out of the aisle when I walked right into someone.</p>
<p>     "I am so s-" The words died in my throat as I stared up at Chris. He smiled warmly down at me.</p>
<p>     "Hey. I didn't know you worked here." My brain recovered from the initial shock of seeing him so randomly.</p>
<p>     "Yaa... I've worked here for a while. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>     "Well, I was looking for a book at another store and was told that you guys may have it."</p>
<p>     "Oh, what are you looking for?" I stepped out around him to head to the counter. Our computer could tell me if we in fact had the book, instead of me searching for it. Chris followed me, describing the book he was looking for. While I was searching our inventory, I heard the back door open and Taylor shuffling around in the back room.</p>
<p>     "Aiden?" I looked up to Chris, a worry line formed between his brows. "Are you alone here?"</p>
<p>     "Oh, no. That's my coworker Taylor. She stepped out for a break just before you got here." I glanced toward the back room nervously. In all honestly, I didn't want to have to explain how I knew Chris and Taylor would definitely know that I knew him. She was beyond perspective. She often asked me about things in my life that I never told her about.</p>
<p>     "I have one copy," I said slowly, still watching for her. Chris followed me as I looked for the book he was after. Taylor never did come up front, but shortly after he paid and left, she came running around the corner.</p>
<p>     "Aiden! How do you know that man?" she half shouted at me. I stepped back away from her, trying to get her out of my personal space.</p>
<p>     "That's Chris," was all I could say, uneasy with how she was acting. </p>
<p>     "Of course that's fucking Chris! How do you know him?" She demanded. Now I was rather confused.</p>
<p>     "He's my companion." The look she gave me was somewhere between shock and disbelief.</p>
<p>     "How did you end up being his companion?" The way she said it made me angry. </p>
<p>     "What's that supposed to mean?" I could feel my anger getting ready to bubble over.</p>
<p>     "No that's not... Aiden, that's Chris. As in Chris Cerulli. The lead singer of Motionless In White..." Now I was back to confusion. Why did I recognize the name of the band? As if reading my confusion, She continued. "I made you listen to their newest album start to finish not 3 months ago." Ahh, that's why. Taylor liked a lot of the same bands as me, but she forced me to listen to a bunch of bands that she liked that I hadn't heard of. I never really strayed from my usual listening habits tho.</p>
<p>     "There's no way." Now I was the one in disbelief. Taylor dug into her back pocket, presenting her phone. She typed quickly before turning her phone to show me a picture of a band. I scanned the photo for a second before my eyes landed on him. Holy shit. There's no way. I took the phone from her, scrolling through several photos of the band. </p>
<p>     The rest of the conversation didn't really stick in my brain. I was too busy being shocked. Not only was I embarrassed for not knowing who he was, but the fact that I was now thinking about how we had been dry humping each other not 3 days before.</p>
<p>     Taylor had tried to press me for information but I refused to tell her anything. After denying her answers to another string of questions, I stepped out the back door. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. As I was lighting my cigarette, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out to see a text from Chris.</p>
<p>       <em>    I'm sorry. I hope she didn't harass you too much. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>                                                   She's mad I won't tell her anything</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>           Im sorry. I should of warned you. She took one  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>           look at me and I could tell she knew who I was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>                                                    Its okay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>           Will I still see you tonight?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                   Of course</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember that this is only fanfiction. It will never reflect someone's true personality. I do not know these people personally so I have to fill in the gaps. There may even be times that they will do something that is very out of character. It's just fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I nervously played with the cuffs of my jacket as I walked up the driveway to Chris's front door. I had spent most of my free time at work looking at pictures of him and listening to his band's music. I had even listened to their newest album on my way to his house. I was still baffled to how I had missed this.</p>
<p>     I stepped up onto the porch just as his front door opened. He greeted me with a soft smile.</p>
<p>     "How are you tonight?" he asked as I stepped into the hallway, toeing off my shoes.</p>
<p>     "I'm okay. Work was so slow. I don't know why they have two of us working at night." Chris nodded, stepping past me to walk into the living room.</p>
<p>     "Well, I wouldn't want you closing all by yourself but that's just me."  Chris kept walking, turning to step around the counter in the kitchen by the stove. "I have some Mac'nCheese in the oven baking. We have probably five or so minutes before it's done."</p>
<p>     "Sounds good. If it's anything like the lasagna, it's gonna be amazing." I took a seat on one of the stools at the island. Chris turned to flash me a toothy grin.</p>
<p>     "I'm glad you liked it. I haven't cooked for someone else in a long time. I usually go out to eat." I looked down at my hands.</p>
<p>     "Like when you're on tour?" Chris stopped what he was doing. I looked up at him, he had an odd look on his face.</p>
<p>     "Yeah. It's hard to cook on a bus." There was a weird silence between us. I wasn't mad that he hadn't told me, but I was annoyed to have had the information thrust onto me by someone that wasn't him. The timer dinged behind him. He seemed to hesitate, not wanting to unlock his eyes from mine, but he did eventually turn to fish the pan from the oven. After closing the oven, he turned back to me.</p>
<p>      "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."</p>
<p>      "It's okay. I'm not mad. It's not like I expect you to tell me everything about your life." I fidgeted with my hands, unsure how I was feeling. Chris opened the fridge, doing something that I couldn't see. He turned to present a glass of water, handing it to me. "Thanks."</p>
<p>      "Aiden, I just want you to know that I was going to tell you. I just wanted to enjoy the presence of someone who didn't know who I was. Other than my bandmates, I don't have much of a social life. You can never know if someone likes you, or your fame. It was just nice to know you saw me as me." After Chris stopped talking, he turned back to the dinner on the stove. He started sprinkling breadcrumbs on top of the dish and slid it back into the oven. I started to feel bad. I couldn't imagine how that feels.</p>
<p>     "I can pretend I don't know, and you can tell me when you're ready." I gave him a weak smile and he started to laugh.</p>
<p>     "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I nodded and took a sip from my glass.  I felt a familiar need pulling at my brain. </p>
<p>     "Chris, do you mind if I step out for a cigarette?"</p>
<p>     "No, that's fine. You can go out back to the patio if you'd like. I'll finish up dinner and set everything else up while you're out there. Just head down that hallway. There is a door to the left, it'll take you into the three seasons room. You'll see the door from in there." I nodded and mumbled my thanks as I stood and turned. It felt weird to walk through his house on my own but I found my way easy enough. </p>
<p>     I stepped out onto the patio, shivering a bit in the crisp evening air. It was cooler then it had been the past few nights. Fall was coming but summer seemed to hang on for dear life. I retrieved my pack from my jacket pocket and lit one. </p>
<p>     Chris's patio had a table and chairs set, a small ashtray sat on the table. I took a seat and admired the way the hanging lights gave everything a soft glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      I snuffed my cigarette out, slowly standing and stretching. My back popped, making me groan. I think I need a new mattress. I slowly made my way back in, finding Chris sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.</p>
<p>     "I'm ready when you are," I said as I sat down next to him. He smiled at me, setting his phone on the coffee table, next to some first aid stuff.</p>
<p>     "I wanna look at your neck first." I nodded and slid out of my jacket, pulling my shirt collar down for him to see. Chris leaned in looking over the faded puncture wounds on the right side. Then he gently grasped my chin, turning my head the other way. "That's what I was afraid of," he said lowly. I looked down the best I could with him still holding my chin. He was so close to me. "If I bite over these before they heal all the way, they will scar far worse then they already will." He leaned back and released my chin.</p>
<p>     "I don't mind. I mean, I knew the risks when I signed up to do this." Chis's frown deepened. He was definitely not okay with my response.</p>
<p>     "Being with me doesn't mean you have to get all scarred up." The way he said 'with me' made my stomach flip.</p>
<p>     "So, what do you wanna do then. You have to eat." Chris eyed me slowly.</p>
<p>     "I know." After a few minutes of silence, Chris turned his gaze away from me. His hair hid his face. "I don't have to feed off your neck." his voice was low, almost a whisper.</p>
<p>     "I will do whatever it takes to make sure you eat."</p>
<p>     "Don't agree so quickly. You have no idea what I'm suggesting." To be honest, I didn't. I knew vampires could feed off of any larger artery, the neck being the easiest. Obviously, they could feed off of other areas, but I never learned what those were.</p>
<p>     "Okay," I said slowly, "What are you asking of me?"</p>
<p>     "It'd be a bad idea to take from your wrist. It would scar horribly and it's painful." Chris paused, not yet looking at me. I still nodded in response tho. It made sense that the wrist would hurt. Not much but skin and bones there. "I could... It wouldn't... Your thigh. I could feed off your thigh." Heat began to rise in my cheeks as my heart sped up. The thought of his mouth on my thigh. It was a dangerous thought.</p>
<p>     Chris finally turned to look at me. It was the closest to looking embarrassed I would probably ever see him. I swallowed thickly, trying to find my voice.</p>
<p>     "Okay," I pretty much whispered. Chris's eyes wandered down to my legs and I instinctively pressed them together. "How... How will this work? I'll need to..." I tried to finish but I got caught up in the look in his eye. His expression shifted to a more predatory look.</p>
<p>      "You'll need to take off your pants," Chris said blatantly. My breath hitched, trying not to think of Chris between my legs. "But only if you are 100% okay with this. I can feed off your neck, I just don't want to scar it up too much." My brain felt fried as I tried to think. Really think about this. His voice pulled me from my scattered thoughts. "Aiden, will you please stop holding your breath. You're going to pass out." I let out a heavy breath that I didn't know I was holding.</p>
<p>     "Sorry," I apologized lowly, looking down at my hands.</p>
<p>     "Do you often need to be reminded to breathe, or is it just me?" Chirs joked playfully, completely unaware of how much he affected me. </p>
<p>     "No, it's just you," I said shyly. My face burned, I could only imagine how I looked right now.</p>
<p>     "I'll keep that in mind." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "The question still stands. It's up to you." I took a few breaths, then lifted my eyes to his.</p>
<p>     "You can bite my thigh." My voice had very little confidence in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Sometime after that, I found myself unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down and off. I tried to keep my eyes on my hands and not on Chris, who was watching every move I made. I stood there for a second debating if I should take my socks off. It felt weird being in a shirt, boxers, and socks for some reason. I decided to leave them on, taking my previous place next to Chris on the couch. </p>
<p>      "So... How do you wanna do this?" I looked hesitantly toward him, finding him eyeing my bare legs.</p>
<p>     "I could kneel on the floor. I'd get a better angle that way." I nodded and scooched back so my back was resting against the couch. Chris stood, pushing the coffee table out of his way so he could get to his knees on the floor in front of me. He slowly and gently placed a hand on my right knee, urging me to spread my legs. His eyes caught mine as I shifted to open my legs and I couldn't handle the sight. I leaned my head back, looking to the ceiling, hoping it would cleanse the sight of Chris kneeling between my legs away. But it didn't. </p>
<p>     "Aiden, can I touch you?" The question felt loaded. Touch how? Where? But instead of asking what he meant, I nodded awkwardly up to the ceiling.</p>
<p>      "Yeah, you can." My voice was weak and I silently cursed my brain for being unable to handle this situation better. </p>
<p>      I jumped a little as Chris placed his hands on either of my inner thighs, spreading them more. His left hand slid the bottom of my boxers up a bit, rubbing a tender spot rather close to my groin.</p>
<p>      "I have to bite right here. It's going to feel different. Let me know if it hurts too much."</p>
<p>     "Okay," I breathed out. Not daring to look down at him. I felt him adjust between my legs, using his one hand to hold up the leg of my boxers while the other was rested just above my knee. His breath was warm on my thigh for a moment before his lips and teeth met my flesh. </p>
<p>      I had to press the back of my hand to my mouth, afraid of the sounds that threatened to escape. It definatly felt different but didn't hurt too much more than my neck. But the sensation of him drinking was more intense. Little sparks of electricity ran up my leg, only to shoot straight to my dick. </p>
<p>      I could hear myself panting against the back of my hand within seconds of him starting. I tried to focus on the popcorned ceiling but every pull of his mouth sucked me right back into the reality of the situation. </p>
<p>      Chris shifted slightly, sucking a small bit harder and I couldn't hold back the moan anymore. I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes closed. I knew I was fully hard at this point, and I knew that Chris knew. A squeak was pulled from me when his hand slid a little farther up my thigh. Maybe an inch or two. That's when I heard him make a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. My hips jerked up, finding nothing but air. His forearm came down on my hips, pinning them to the couch.</p>
<p>     "Sit. Still." His lips had come off my thigh long enough to grunt out the command to me, before returning to their previous position.</p>
<p>      "I'm sorry," I stuttered out. Another moan followed quickly behind. My unoccupied hand found the arm holding my hips. My fingers curled around his forearm, holding on tight. This man was going to be the death of me, one way or another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to end it where I did but it was getting a bit longer than I like my chapters to be and it is rather late. Be warned, the next chapter will contain more explicit content then there has been in past chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stayed up waaay past my bedtime to get this done. Just a reminder that I have lightly proofread this. Just mainly spelling corrections so don't be surprised if it isn't perfect. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     My position was... interesting. To avoid unnecessary scarring, Chris was drinking from my thigh. He was holding my leg with one hand and had braced his other forearm across my hips to hold me still. I really wanted to push my hips up into him but he had told me to stay still and something in me wanted to do nothing but please him. I was scared of that part. This man- well, vampire, could ask me to do anything and I probably would do it.</p>
<p>      Another moan escaped my clenched teeth. A steady stream of groans and growls were coming from Chris, and I wasn't sure if I would survive. My head left the back of the couch so I could look down at him. I somehow regretted but was also so glad I decided to. The sight would forever be engraved in my brain. Chris's hair was swept back away from his face, giving me a perfect view of his face. Little droplets of blood escaped his lips to roll down his chin. Then his eyes met mine. </p>
<p>     I felt like a deer in the headlights. He looked at me as if he was going to consume me. And he really already was. A spark of fear lit in my mind as he locked his eyes to mine. My brain was screaming for me to run, but instead of fleeing, I let go of his arm to gently run my fingers through his hair. He didn't stop me, so I continued, his eyes never leaving mine. </p>
<p>     After a few minutes, my brain got all fuzzy and my vision wavered. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. Chris stopped sucking to instead lick at the wound. I groaned a bit, not bothering to stop it. A cool rag replaced his mouth after he removed his arm from my hips, the familiar grogginess taking over my brain. </p>
<p>      Suddenly a palm rubbed up against my clothed cock, causing me to yelp. As if all at once, Chris was leaning over me, one hand pressed against my thigh, the other still palming my dick. His face was barely an inch from mine, a wild look in his eyes.</p>
<p>     "Tell me to stop." His voice was deeper than normal, his tone low but stern.</p>
<p>     "No," I suddenly said, my mouth moving before my brain had really thought about an answer. I gasped as the hand on my thigh pressed just a little harder, making my cock jump in his hand. </p>
<p>     "If you tell me to stop, I will." I jerked my hips up in response. A smug look took over Chris's features. He licked his lips, dragging his eyes down my face and neck. He leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my lips and I suddenly became very aware that if his hand didn't stop, this moment was going to end very soon.</p>
<p>     "Please," I whispered, looking at his lips. They had a red tint to them, making me want to lean forward and taste them. Chris chuckled lowly, leaning his head to the side and moved closer so he could brush his lips against my neck. I leaned my head to the side, presenting my neck to him. He kissed along my neck, occasionally nipping and licking. I moaned and jerked my hips to meet his hand, starting to pant.</p>
<p>     "I've barely touched you," he mouthed against my neck. "You better ask." I squeezed my eyes closed. He wanted me to ask to cum and I didn't know if I could. Embarrassment started to take over my brain, but I was close. So close.</p>
<p>     "Please," was all I could muster. </p>
<p>     "Please what?" Chris sucked at my collar bone, making thinking so much harder.</p>
<p>     "Can-Can I please cum?" I felt like I could die. The embarrassment was too much.</p>
<p>     "Yes." That's all I needed to push me over the edge. My hips lifted off the couch a bit, pressing into his hand harder. A series of moans and cuss words left my lips as I came. "Good boy," was all he said as I fell back into the couch, breathing so heavy that that was all I could hear. I dimly recognized Chris removing his lips from my neck, and leaving his place over me, his hand still pressed to my thigh.</p>
<p>     After what felt like forever, my heart slowed and I was able to pick my head up to look at him. He was seated between my legs, cleaning my thigh and pressing clean gauze to it. I watched him tape it down, very aware of the fact that I wanted to return the favor, but I was unsure how to say it.</p>
<p>     Chris stood, smiling at me as he gathered up everything, sliding to table back to its rightful place. He strode past me to the kitchen, my eyes falling to the obvious bulge in his jeans. Once he was out of view, I looked down at my own pants on the floor. I leaned forward sliding them on up to my thighs. As I tried to stand, I wobbled, almost falling onto the coffee table. An arm snaked around my waist, holding me upright. </p>
<p>     "Thanks," I breathed out. After getting my pants up and buttoned, I leaned back into Chris's frame, his arm still around my waist. I slid my hand back between us, palming at the tent in his pants. A soft chuckle came from behind me.</p>
<p>     "Aiden, I can wait. You need to take a moment to recover." I let my hand fall back to my side, a little disappointed.</p>
<p>     "Okay." After a bit of just standing there. Chris removed his arm to gently turn and guide me to the kitchen. Once again, he pulled the chair out and made sure I was seated before walking away. He put a plate of food and some orange juice in front of me before getting some himself. As I was watching him, something dawned on me. Did he have to eat food? Or did he just like it?</p>
<p>     "What?" he said after sitting down, obviously noticing my questioning look.</p>
<p>     "Don't get mad," I chuckled a bit as I talked. "But do you need to eat food or?"</p>
<p>     Chris laughed a bit. "No, it just tastes good." I smiled at him, taking another bite. "It also makes it easier for people to forget I'm a vampire." Chris looked down at his plate. I stopped chewing my food. Forget he's a vampire? I swallowed my food, setting my fork on my plate.</p>
<p>     "Who-Who would need to forget something like that?" Chris didn't look up, just continued pushing his food around.</p>
<p>     "Not everyone is as accepting as you." My heart hurt to see him like this and to know that obviously someone important to him had made him feel horrible for just being who he it. I wanted to ask who it was. I wanted to know who I could direct my rage at. But I didn't want to make him upset.</p>
<p>     "You don't have to eat with me if you don't want to. You don't have to pretend to be anyone but yourself. Because I like who you really are. Don't wear a mask around me." I could see a small smile tug at his lips. He slowly lifted his head to look at me.</p>
<p>     "Where have you been all my life?" I smiled at him, scooping up another bite.</p>
<p>     "I'm here now," was all I could think to say. I began eating again and smiled as Chris set his plate off to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>     After Chris cleared the table of our dishes and refused to let me help him wash them, Chris joined me outside while I smoked.</p>
<p>     "So, do you smoke?" I asked, pointing to the ashtray on the table.</p>
<p>     "I was straight-edge when I was human. You know the whole 'my bodies a temple' shit? Well now that I can't die from liver damage or lung cancer, I occasionally have a drink which usually leads to a smoke. But this is here because of Ricky. He sometimes stays here when we write music." I nodded. </p>
<p>     "Ricky is the guitarist, right?" Chris smiled a bit.</p>
<p>     "Someone did some homework." I looked away a bit embarrassed. He had no idea how much 'homework' I really did.</p>
<p>     "Taylor felt the need to tell me everything she knew about you guys."</p>
<p>     "Well, I hope all of it was true." Chris laughed and leaned back in his chair, looking at the dark sky. I yawned, making me realize how tired I really was.</p>
<p>     "If I don't leave soon, I don't know if I'll make it home." Chris continued to stare at the sky.</p>
<p>     "You could sleep here tonight. My guest bedroom is pretty messy but you could sleep in my bedroom." I eyed him, trying to get a read on his thoughts because sometimes people say that expecting very little sleep to happen if you say yes. </p>
<p>     "Where will you sleep?" I asked lowly, taking a long drag off my cigarette.</p>
<p>     "I don't need much sleep. Remember? I can just hang out in the living room or study for tonight."</p>
<p>     "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>     "Of course. I'll be fine. I can go days without sleep." He turned his head to look at me smiling.</p>
<p>     "Yeah. Okay, I can stay. I just have to make sure my roommate knows." I pulled my phone out to text her, not wanting to get a frantic call later when I haven't gotten back yet.</p>
<p>                                     <em>                                     Im going to stay here tonight. So dont wait up for me</em></p>
<p>
  <em>                                           ooooo you ganna do the do???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                          Omg stop no</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                           sure your not.. </em>
</p>
<p>      Chris eyed me a bit as I laughed and slid my phone back into my pocket.</p>
<p>     "What's up?"</p>
<p>     "Nothing. My roommates just being weird." Chris stood as I snuffed my cigarette out. He followed behind me as we went in to lock the door. </p>
<p>     I was really about to spend the night with him. This should be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sex scene next chapter? Or do I make you guys wait a bit longer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writer's block on my story I use to cure Writer's block? That's just wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chris, I need a shower." He glanced at me from where he was sitting in front of the tv. After showing me to his room, Chris had found some pajama pants for me to wear so I didn't have to sleep in jeans. I was about to change when I remembered how I hadn't cleaned myself up after our little scene earlier and with everything dry now, a shower would be the easiest option.</p>
<p>"I'll grab a towel for you. Do you want me to wash your clothes tonight? They can't be comfortable." Chris glanced down to eye the front of my jeans, making me shift a bit.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind." We made our way back to his bedroom and into his bathroom. After pulling out a towel and washcloth for me, he opened the frosted shower door to reveal a very large space with a waterfall shower. </p>
<p>"You can use anything here. Turn to the right for cold and left for hot. After you get in, I'll come back to collect your clothes. I'll leave a bandage for your leg." I nodded and thanked him again for letting me stay and use his shower. Chris wore a smug look on his face as he left, closing the door after him. </p>
<p>I started the shower, adjusting the tempt to where I wanted if before getting undressed. I wrinkled my nose a bit in disgust when I had to peel my boxers off of me. What is wrong with me? Cumming in my pants like a 15-year-old. Seriously? Just before getting in, I thought about locking the door, but Chris did say he'd come back in and get my stuff...</p>
<p>I had been in the shower maybe five minutes when I heard the door creak open, I stopped washing to listen. I could barely hear anything but I could see Chris's shadow on the other side of the glass.</p>
<p>"Do you need anything else?" His voice cut through the silence, making me jump a bit.</p>
<p>"No, I think I'm good," I called back. I didn't hear anything after that, but I watched him stand just on the other side of the door for a few moments before silently leaving. The only noise made was the click of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I probably spent way too long in the shower, but the warm water felt so good. After getting out and drying off, I realized that the only clothing I had was a pair of PJ pants that were going to be too big for me. No shirt, or boxers. </p>
<p>I sat on the edge of the toilet and carefully re-dressed my thigh. It had begun to bleed a bit in the shower but nothing too bad. I stood and slid the pants up my legs, thankful for the drawstring waist.  I tightened them the best I could and awkwardly stepped in front of the mirror trying not to trip on the pant legs.</p>
<p>The image in the mirror kinda shocked me. Two perfect punctures were still visible on both sides of my neck and a large hickey adorned my right collar bone. I could see a bruise on my hip, barely peeking out of my pants. For some reason, seeing myself all marked up, made me feel so good. And not just marked but marked by him.</p>
<p>"Being with me doesn't mean you have to get all scarred up." I shivered a bit remembering the way Chris had said it. There were a thousand ways he could have worded it but he chose to say "being with me" and it felt so possessive. And I was somehow okay with that. </p>
<p>I dried my hair a bit more before deciding it was time to leave the bathroom. The bedroom light was still one but Chris was not there. I could faintly hear the TV on in the living room. Should I go out and say something? I was rather lacking in the clothing area. What would he think of seeing me like this?</p>
<p>After a few minutes of thinking, I nonchalantly walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water I really didn't need but gave me an excuse to see Chris. Or rather, for him to see me. Chris was watching TV, his back to me. I grabbed a glass and used the sink to fill it. I took a sip before slowly turning to face where he was seated. He had turned to look at me, his arm resting on the back of the couch. I watched as he raked his gaze down and then back up my body.</p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed," I said, trying to act as innocent as I could.</p>
<p>"It's the least I can do, so no need to keep thanking me," Chris smirked a bit as he continued to blatantly stare at my bare chest and neck.</p>
<p>"Okay. Well, have a good night." I turned and began to leave the kitchen before stopping in the hall archway to turn back, finding his gaze still on me. "I know you said you don't need sleep but... if you need to, you can join me. It is your bed after all." I turned and continued to Chris's bedroom before he could reply. I tried to keep my breathing even but my heart was pounding. Did I really just do that? The way he was looking at me had made me feel so confident, but now I was nothing but embarrassed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alarm clock next to Chris's bed said it was a little after one in the morning. I had been laying there for almost an hour, unable to sleep. I laid almost perfectly in the middle of his king-size bed, appreciating how large it was. My twin-sized one could never compare. I rolled over again for the hundredth time, pulling the black comforter up almost covering my face as I settled back down on my left side, cuddled up to one on the several pillows on the bed. I squeezed it a bit closer to me, causing a wave of his scent to wash over my face. God, he smelled good.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, I heard footsteps make their way up the hall and into the room. The door creaking softly as Chris made his way into the room. He had to have purposely made noise. I had never heard him make any noise as he moved before. It was a bit eery at first, him being so silent all the time, but soon I got used to it. </p>
<p>I knew that he knew I was awake, but I still laid perfectly still. A few more soft footsteps and I could hear him rustling around in the dresser, then make his way to the bathroom, closing it after him. I continued to lay perfectly still, listening to him start the shower and eventually getting out, brushing his teeth, and then leaving the bathroom. His footsteps stopped short of the bed. The room fell completely silent for so long, I was unsure if he was still in the room. I contemplated peeking out of the blanket to see if he was there. </p>
<p>Just before I was about to look for him, the bed dipped gently behind me. The bed shifted slightly and I found myself suddenly laying on my back staring up at him. He was leaning over me, a hand pressed into the mattress on either side of my head. He had one knee placed on both sides of my thighs, causing the blanket to press tightly around my legs. No part of him was touching me, but he was so close I could smell the mint of his toothpaste he used. </p>
<p>My eyes wandered over his features. His hair was still damp, pulled up into a small ponytail. He was shirtless, sporting a pair of black sweatpants. I raked my eyes back up to his face, lingering a bit on his lips before finally meeting his gaze. He wore a stern expression, but the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly. He slowly leaned down, pressing his cool cheek to mine, his lips brushing my ear.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy putting on that show for me earlier?" He asked lowly. My heart rate spiked and I tried to keep my breath steady the best I could. No words were forming for me to answer him. "The sight of you all marked up, wearing MY clothing... I hope you know what you were asking me to do to you by strutting around like that." I whimpered softly, bringing my hands up to hold onto the back of his neck and shoulders. "Then you gave me permission to come climb into bed with you. Tell me to leave, Aiden. Tell me to leave." Chris flicked his tongue out, licking up the outer shell of my ear.</p>
<p>"Please," my mind felt scrambled. I wanted nothing more than to ask him to never leave.</p>
<p>"Tell me to leave." His words turned into a long, drawn-out growl. The sound sent little sparks straight to my cock. </p>
<p>"Never," was all my brain could handle at the moment. </p>
<p>"Aiden." The way he said my name sounded like a warning. Like he was barely holding himself back. He leaned back enough to take his hand off the mattress and place it around my throat, putting no pressure. I tipped my head back in literal submission. He groaned again, gently rubbing his thumb in circles over my pulse. "I want to do very bad things to you." I moaned a bit and slowly opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed.</p>
<p>"I have a safe word." I watched through lidded eyes as my statement settled into his brain. He groaned lowly and smirked before leaning back down to my ear.</p>
<p>"God, you are perfect. Tell me." I smiled a bit at the first part, the compliment bringing back a bit of confidence that I had had earlier.</p>
<p>"Red."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one night? Yaa I wrote too much for one chapter but didn't want to make you guys wait any longer than you already have. Please read the endnotes after reading. I have a question for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Red." Chris lightly squeezed my throat. I groaned and leaned my head back a bit more. </p><p>"Limits," he growled out. I swallowed the best I could, feeling his hand firmly but somehow also gently pressing down.</p><p>"They used to be blood and pain." A deep chuckle radiated out of Chris's chest. He pulled back enough to give me an amused look.</p><p>"Are they still?"</p><p>"No." Chris gave me a smug look, shifting his hand to my chin and firmly pulled my chin down so our faces were lined up, just an inch or so apart.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," he growled out. My mind raced. What I truly wanted at this moment was to press my lips to his. I glanced at his lips, the idea making me bite my bottom lip. "Say it out loud."</p><p>"I want to kiss you." My voice was barely over a whisper, but I knew he heard me. What I didn't expect was for him to smirk down at me before suddenly pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was rough and urgent. He caught my lip between his teeth. I whined at the feeling of his fangs scraping over the inside of my lip.</p><p>We stayed like that for a bit, just kissing, him taking control rather quickly. I pulled back slightly to catch my breath. His hand holding my chin went back to my throat, pressing firmly to the pulse points. I scratched my nails over his shoulders, drawing a groan from him. </p><p>Chris leaned back enough to drag his free hand down my bare chest, pulling the blanket down to pool at my waist. He lifted himself, pressure on my throat never changing as he ripped the blanket away from my body blindingly quick. He slid one of his thighs between my legs, forcing me to spread my legs wider. He shifted forward, rubbing his thigh to my already painfully hard cock.</p><p>"Already so hard for me?" I nodded the best I could, not trusting my voice. "Good boy," he groaned out, shifting again to rub against me. I moaned out, grabbing at him harder. "You're going to suck my cock." The statement left no room for discussion, not like I was going to protest. </p><p>Chris rocked back, sitting up on the balls of his feet, and gracefully slid off the bed to stand next to it. I wasted no time, sitting up quickly and slid to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"On your knees." I dropped to my knees on the hardwood floor, my body possessing no gracefulness like Chris. I flicked my eyes up to his face. He watched me intently for a moment before reaching down to pull his sweatpants down enough to pull his cock out. He wasn't wearing any underwear either. </p><p>All confidence left me as I looked at his member inches from my face. He was big. Way bigger than anyone I had ever been with. His free hand slid into my hair and grabbed a handful. I moaned, leaning forward with my mouth open as he guided my head forward. My hands instinctively went to his thighs as I allowed him to slowly push the head of his cock into my mouth. I groaned as he slowly pressed my mouth farther onto him. I tried to relax the best I could as the head began to push to the back of my throat. I gaged suddenly and he pulled back just a half an inch, allowing me to catch my breath as he held still. I became rather aware that there were at least 2 inches still not in my mouth.</p><p>Chris held my head still as he slowly rocked in and out of my mouth. I focused on my breathing and relaxing my jaw and throat the best I could. After a bit, he picked up the pass, eventually fucking my face. My tongue did its best to rub along the bottom of his cock. </p><p>"Come on baby boy. Just a bit more to go. I know you can do it." I moaned around his cock, clenching fistfuls of his sweatpants in my hands. He groaned a bit louder, stilling for a moment before beginning to slowly push more of his cock into my mouth. I gaged again, but he continued to press my head down. </p><p>Every time my throat clamped down as I gagged, Chris groaned at the sensation. He pulled back long enough for me to catch my breath before sliding deeper. I closed my eyes as they began to water and felt my nose brush against the nest of hair around his cock. Chris pulled me off once more before pressing down again. This time my nose pressed into his pelvis, his entire cock in my mouth. My throat fluttered and clamped around his cock.</p><p>"Good boy. Stay there." I blinked a few times and tried to peer up at him the best I could. He looked like a god above me. Some of his hair had fallen out of his ponytail and his mouth hung open panting lightly. I moved my tongue the best I could, causing him to moan and lean his head back. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. I lightly tapped my fingers on his thigh and he pulled my head back. I tried to push back off of him to catch my breath but he held my head firmly in place, half his cock still in his mouth. "Oh no, baby boy. You keep that mouth on my cock."</p><p>I groaned, closing my eyes taking ragged breaths through my nose. Before I had fully recovered, he began rocking his hips again. This time the pace was quicker, but still long strokes. I tried to bob my head but he simply held onto my hair tightly. The sparks of pain across my scalp made me moan and he jerked his hips quicker. Every thrust pushed farther into me. Chris brought his free hand to my neck, pressing his palm to my throat. </p><p>"Fuck. I can feel my cock in your throat." I moaned out and he suddenly forced my mouth all the way down. I gagged and sputtered around his cock, spit dripping down my chin. "Stay put," he growled out, his hand in my hair disappearing. I held onto him tightly, trying my best to keep his cock in my throat. I needed to breathe, but he had told me to stay and I wanted nothing more than to hear him say good boy one more time. </p><p>Chris's hand on my throat began to rub up and down, making my throat constrict. I began gagging again but refused to move. Tears were freely flowing at this point. I felt like I was going to pass out. Chris suddenly jerked his hips back, pulling his cock free from my mouth, a string of spit trailed out, connecting us. I gasped and coughed.</p><p>"Your such a good boy for me Aiden." I unclenched my hands from him to wipe at my cheeks and mouth. He leaned down putting his hands under my arms and effortlessly picked me up to toss me onto the bed on my back, my legs dangling off the bed. My head spun as my brain tried to comprehend my new position. </p><p>Cold hands gripped my waistband, easily ripping them down and off me. I was still trying to catch my breath when Chris hooked his hands under my knees, pulling them up and spreading my legs open. </p><p>"Hold your legs just like this." I slid my hands behind my knees, taking the place of his. "How's my baby boy doing?" He asked as he leaned over me, pressing his cock against my ass as he kissed my cheek. I nodded, my brain feeling fuzzy. "Out loud." I gulped, trying to clear my throat.</p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>I moaned and arched my back as Chris thrust two slick fingers in and out of my ass. His other hand was slowly stroking my cock, making it rather hard to relax when jolts of electricity were running through my body. Soon a third finger joined. He twisted his wrist a bit, spreading his fingers. After a few more thrusts, he pulled his fingers out, making me groan and shift back, feeling empty.</p><p>"Don't worry. You'll be full soon enough." Chris's voice was raspy and strained. As he promised, he rubbed the head of his cock against my entrance before slowly pressing in. Even after three fingers, he was having trouble pushing more of his cock in. I whimpered, the signature burn more intense than I liked. "How are you so fucking tight," he panted out above me. His hips stopping to let me adjust.  I panted and groaned some more. The pain was subsiding but I still felt like I was being pulled apart. </p><p>"You're so big." My throat was scratchy and dry. I gulped and wet my lips the best I could as Chris chuckled a bit.</p><p>"You're only about half done." I groaned and turned my head away from him, closing my eyes. I need to relax. A cool hand slid up my chest to cup my throat. I allowed the hand to turn my head back to him. He pressed his fingers around my throat hard then he had before. I gasped, letting my mouth hang open as I opened my eyes to stare up at him. My mind melted as I took shallow breaths, throat bobbing under his hand. </p><p>Chris began to slowly press his cock into me until he bottomed out. The feel of his hips against my ass was a relief. I couldn't take much more. He immediately began jerking his hips in short strokes, keeping most of his cock inside me. It didn't take long for him to speed up, dragging his cock almost all the way out before pounding back into the hilt. </p><p>At some point, my hands left my legs to lay beside my head and he had pressed his hand to the back of my thighs, pressing me harder into the mattress. The new position caused him to hit deeper, dragging strangled moans out of me with each thrust. </p><p>"You better cum on this cock untouched." I turned my head from side to side arching my back. The assault on my nerves making it hard to lay still. After a few more thrusts, I was teetering on the edge of orgasming.</p><p>"Please... Please.."</p><p>"Please what, baby boy?"</p><p>"Can I please cum, daddy?" Chris growled and leaned forward, letting my legs fall and wrap around his waist.</p><p>"Come on this cock baby."Chris nipped at my neck and sucked bright red splotches along my collar bone. That was enough to send me over the edge. Violent shakes rocked through my body, blindingly hot as I came, untouched between up. As I peaked, Chris dragged a fang along my collar bone, the pain only heightening the pleasure. "Good boy," He moaned into my chest as his hips stuttered, his rhythm faltering. Two thrusts later and he was emptying into me. He pressed completely in me, his forehead leaned against my shoulder. As I came down from my high, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him to me as he panted.</p><p> </p><p>Chris carried me bridal style into his bathroom, flipping the light on with his elbow. I leaned into his chest, completely limb. I was exhausted, but Chris insisted on a shower. He held me tightly as he used his elbow to then slide the shower open and nudge the handle until warm water was raining down. He shifted awkwardly and I looked up at his face and then down between us to see him using his feet to pull his pants down. God, he didn't even get naked to fuck me. But somehow, it made it hotter. </p><p>After a few moments of awkward struggling, he stepped into the stream of warm water. I sighed, letting the warm water wash over me, relaxing my muscles. Chris slowly let me down, not taking his hands off me. I leaned forward to press my cheek to his chest as he gently washed my body. </p><p>I had to stand on my own for him to clean himself up, but I just leaned against the tiled wall for support, watching through half-lidded eyes as he washed up. I racked my eyes across his chest and down his arms, admiring tattoos I was just able to get a good look at in the light.</p><p>"You're staring," he commented as he rinsed the rest of his body.</p><p>"You're hot," I said matter a factly. He chuckled a bit before pulling me back to him. We stayed like that until I began to fall asleep. In a tired haze, Chris removed me from the shower, dried me off, and pulled new pants onto me before taking me back to his bed. I sighed happily into his chest and I cuddled to him.</p><p>"So." I looked up at him slowly, waiting for him to continue, finding a smirk on his face. "Daddy, huh?" My cheeks began to burn with embarrassment so I turned my face back into his chest. I had completely forgotten THAT had slipped out. "You know, I kind of am your sugar daddy. I'm more than twice your age and I pay to see you." I groaned, pressing my face deeper into his chest, Hoping he'd just drop it. "Do you enjoy calling me Daddy?" My breath caught in my throat. Did I?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wasn't going to have Aiden call Chris daddy, but it happened and it felt right to me. He is using it was you would Sir. I left off where I did so I had time to decide if Aiden continued to call him Daddy during sexual activities but I wanted your opinion. Should I?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm uploading this to my two active stories. I injured my right hand pretty bad a few days ago, and its hindering just about everything. I am writing, but I'm much slower than normal, and my hand starts to bother me after a bit, so I have to stop. I already take forever to upload, so I want to apologize. I thought about putting up smaller chapters, but I'm unsure of what to do. Just writing this is already bothering my hand. Again, I'm sorry in advance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember, Grammarly is the only thing spelling and grammar checking this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In my experience, mornings after were always so awkward. Waking up in bed with someone you just hooked up with before taking that signature walk of shame. But waking up next to Chris was different. He didn't rush me out like most. Instead, I woke to find him watching me sleep, which should have been rather creepy, but the sweet smile he wore made my heart soar.</p>
<p>After untangling our limbs, Chris insisted on making me breakfast. I shrugged on my jacket and headed out for a cigarette. Nothing like nicotine to get the day started. As I sat outside watching the early morning clouds roll by, I thought about last night. My face began to heat up, just thinking about what all had happened between us. Everything changed so quickly. I groaned, leaning forward, thinking about the last thing he had asked me. I did enjoy calling him Daddy. I enjoyed it a lot, but I had been shamed in the past for saying it, and anxiety still bubbled up in my stomach thinking about it.</p>
<p>My smoke had long gone out by the time I stood and headed back in. My senses were assaulted by the smell of bacon as soon as I stepped in. I made my way to the kitchen, finding Chris at the stove, still shirtless. I slid my jacket off, laying it over a chair before stepping over to the cabinets, grabbing a glass.</p>
<p>"God, that smells so good." I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured myself a glass.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it does. I haven't had bacon in a long time. It's a good thing I stocked up on groceries last week." Chris smiled at me as I leaned my back to the counter next to him, taking a sip from my glass.</p>
<p>"I'll have to buy you some more. I feel bad about eating all your food." I glanced at my feet, realizing I was still in his sweatpants.</p>
<p>"Don't be. I bought it for you." I glanced up at Chris.</p>
<p>"What?" Chris pulled the last of the bacon from the pan before turning the stove off and looking over at me.</p>
<p>"I only ever buy food when I'm expecting to feed someone. Or I have a craving for something. I realized I didn't have much here to make dinner, so I stocked up." I stared at him in disbelief. </p>
<p>"You.. only bought groceries for me?" Chris stepped in front of me, sliding between my legs.</p>
<p>"As I said, I had to feed you somehow." Chris slid his hands to my hips, pressing his thumbs over the waistband of my sweats. Or rather his sweats. "God, you look good in my clothes." </p>
<p>"You don't have to do that. You don't need to feed me." Chris smirked, admiring the light blush that adorned my cheeks.</p>
<p>"I like taking care of you. I'm your sugar daddy, remember?" I groaned and turned my head away from him. Did he really have to bring that up again? "Aww, is my baby boy getting shy?" I could only imagine how red my face was. "Don't hide from me baby, let me see that cute face." After a few seconds of contemplating what to do, I slowly turned my head to look back up at him. "Good boy. Now get some bacon, how do you want your eggs?" My heart rate picked up even more. Once again, I realized I would do anything to hear him call me a good boy.</p>
<p>"Scrambled please." Was all I could muster to squeak out as he removed himself from between my legs to step to the fridge. I took a moment to just breathe, before putting some bacon on a plate and making my way to the table. I slowly ate, watching Chris move gracefully through his kitchen. God, I was in so deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next couple of days seemed to crawl by. Every moment of downtime was spent thinking about the next time I got to see Chris and I'm sure my roommate got tired of hearing me gush over him, even how I still refused to tell her even who he was. While eating dinner a few days after I spent the night with him, she wanted to have a serious conversation about how I was feeling. She kept reminding me that this was an agreement between us and that I didn't have to sleep with him.</p>
<p>I knew Kate was only looking out for me, but it made me feel sick, thinking about how someday, our agreement would come to an end. And how it could end with me getting hurt. She told me I was in too deep, that I needed to think about this rationally. Our conversation ended less serious, joking about how Chris had started referring to himself as my sugar daddy. </p>
<p>The next day, I was set to meet Chris. He texted me and told me that Clare had wanted to have another meeting with us. I agreed to meet him at the office and that we'd leave there and head to his house for everything else. I left the house about 30 minutes before I needed to, but I had started to get nervous. He didn't tell me what it was about, and I wasn't even sure if he knew. To be completely honest, Kate's speech about the end of our agreement had been rattling around in my head, making every fiber of my being anxious.</p>
<p>Chris met me outside the office, his signature lopsided grin melting away my nerves.</p>
<p>"Aiden, your quite early." I laugh a bit, looking down at my shoes.</p>
<p>"So are you. I wanted to make sure I'd make it on time. My roommate needed her car so I had to walk." A displeased look crossed his face.</p>
<p>"I could have picked you up. You didn't need to walk." I smiled, feeling a light blush spread across my face.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to bother you." Chris's eyes softened as he placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me into the building. Once inside, he lent down to whisper in my ear.</p>
<p>"You could never bother me, baby boy." My breath caught in my throat as I scrambled to find something to say. A smug look settled on Chris's face as he talked to the receptionist. I was still trying to calm myself when he led me to Clare's office. I let out a breathy "Hi" after she greeted us.</p>
<p>"So I know this was kind of short notice but with Chris's work, it happens sometimes." I glanced at Chris, searching his face for any sign of what was going on. "So," Clare shuffled through some papers for a moment before continuing, "We need to discuss what will happen when Chris is on tour. And unfortunately, we need to do that rather quickly. When will your last day be before you leave, Chris?"</p>
<p>"We have about 2 months. I got notice yesterday that our tour won't be canceled like we thought. It will be about 3 months before I'm back." I shifted my glance between the two of them, unsure of how to process everything. Not only was Chris leaving in 2 months to tour, but he would need to eat for those three months he's gone. Gone. Anxiety began to bubble up into my throat.</p>
<p>"So there are a few options we can go over. I wanted to talk to you both since it affects both of you equally." Clare shifted her glance to more directly talk to me. "Chris and I have had this conversation in the past, but with you being his companion now, your opinion means just as much as his." I nodded, glancing back at Chris. I couldn't read the expression on his face and it made me even more nervous. "So let's start with some of the more common solutions that people pick. The most common would be Aiden donating some blood every week so that Chris has enough to get him through his tour. Chris, any concerns or comments?"</p>
<p>"I don't like it." We both stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>"Okay... Can you tell us why?"</p>
<p>"Aiden would be having to feed me and try to stock up 3 months worth of blood in just 2 months. It's too risky." Chris looked over at me, a hint of concern in his features.</p>
<p>"Aiden?" My attention was brought back to Clare.</p>
<p>"That does sound like it could be like a lot." Clare nodded and made some notes on her paper.</p>
<p>"Option 2 and 3 are related in a way. Aiden would donate a bit each week and whatever amount of blood we were short, we could get blood from the donor bank or set up temporary companions in the cities that Chris would be in when he needed to feed." My heart sank at the idea of a temporary companion, jealously and possessiveness flaring. Chris Began talking before Clare could even ask him.</p>
<p>"I will not take a temporary companion." Clare eyed Chris for a moment, then me before writing more.</p>
<p>"What about donor blood?"</p>
<p>"Only if absolutely necessary." Clare turned her eyes to me expectantly.</p>
<p>"Both those options affect me less than Chris, so I feel like it'd be wrong for me to weigh in." Clare nodded. She let her gaze flick between us for a moment before looking down at the mess of papers in front of her.</p>
<p>"There is only one other option and it's usually impractical for most out human companions." I nodded slowly as she talked. "Aiden could travel with you. We can't help with travel costs, because there is no reason to not go a cheaper route than personal preference." This time Clare turned her attention to me first. "This affects you the most. You would be on the road traveling with Chris for almost three months. The only thing I can offer to help is a note for work excusing you. But the financial responsibilities will fall on you." </p>
<p>I cleared my throat as I tried to sort through my thoughts. Yeah, it sounded nice just being able to go with him, but I didn't have enough saved up to cover 3 months of rent, let alone what money I would need to travel for that long.</p>
<p>"I... I can't afford not to work. I'm not even sure I could afford to feed and take care of myself for that long on the road." Clare nodded in response before continuing to write. I turned to catch Chris's gaze. His expression was hard to read, but his eyes had a hit of almost sorrow in them.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go?" Chris's voice was low, almost low enough that I wasn't even sure if Clare could hear him. "Aiden, if money wasn't an issue, would you go with me?" </p>
<p>"Of course I would. But I can't." I turned away from him. My feelings were all mixed up but I just knew I wasn't happy about what was going on. I found Clare looking at me with an almost pitiful look. Like she understood how I was feeling even tho I didn't.</p>
<p>"If you would be willing to accompany me, I will cover everything."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>